The Life of a Jinchuuriki
by Yukie Mortimi
Summary: Naruto is a Jinchuuriki, and that means he is not well liked. Naruto must over come this problem and earn the respect of his village. He must over come the problem of constant assassination attempts, losing his house, being utterly alone, and being friends with the very thing he is hated for. Can being friends with the other Jinchuuriki change his life for the better?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone. I don't know if I will do an authors note every chapter, but this is my first chapter so i'm putting one in.**

**This story is centered on Naruto's life before he becomes a genin, and i'm not sure or not, but it might extend to when he becomes one if I can't find writing material.**

**So Naruto is 5 years old at the start of this story. But will get older during the story, as I will probably make this a long fanfic.**

**So lets all give it up to my second story! (Fake applause that I made up to make myself feel good)**

**Don't forget that the more reviews and feedback I get, to more i'll write and the more chapters will get out!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! This is a work of fanfiction and does not affect the actual series in anyway.**_

**SO REVIEW!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu thinking'**_

_Reading and flashbacks_

**Time skip, scene change, POV change, authors notes**

Line Breakers and underlineable things

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto rolled over in his peaceful sleep, unconsciously grabbing the blanket and snuggling closer to the warmth around him.

But then Naruto's sleeping form felt another heat source, which was odd as he was dead poor and only had his blanket to provide warmth through the night. So he awoken a small bit, his half sleeping brain registering the smell of smoke in his once damp shack he called home.

His shimmering blue orbs snapped open at the sensation, his pre-ninja skills sensing the danger that was approaching him while he slept.

But he almost regretted waking up and opening his two sea blue eyes, as they watered up as soon as they hit the heated air.

Red, all the demon container could see was red, and it was spreading quickly! The heat coming off said colour was almost as much as he could take.

Naruto, not even being 6 years of age, has just woken up to his 'house' being set on fire.

Not that you could really call it a house. It was more like a shack, that he was forced to live in.

But he wouldn't have the problem of living in it anymore, as his shack was quickly burning away at the intensity of the flames surrounding him.

Naruto acted quickly, grabbing his blanket and frog wallet that was always kept close to him, he dashed out the flaming door, getting burnt in the process.

Once he ran out his face hit the slightly cooler air that was apart of night time in Konoha.

He again opened his teary blue orbs, and was again presented with an unfriendly sight.

Villagers, civilian and shinobi alike. They were all crowding the shack that they had set on fire, and menacingly eyeing up the victim that escaped their death trap.

"Heh, the little demon escaped. I guess that means we get the pleasure of killing him ourselves." One of the villagers spat at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at the items in his burnt hands, now only having two possessions to his name.

How was a six year old supposed to save himself from a mod of adults and ninja all plotting to kill him, how was he supposed to with only a blanket and a frog-money-purse?

Not that it had that much money in it to begin with.

He also had burns on both his hands from escaping death, and the burns didn't look very minor in the slightest.

Naruto was snapped out of his thought on the situation he was in as the group all took one huge collective step towards the cowering demon container who sat on the ground whimpering like a wounded puppy.

Naruto wanted to step back, or run away to somewhere where he could never be found again, but he knew he couldn't as the heat on his back grew, telling him he was too close to the fire that was once his house for his own good.

"There nowhere to run, demon." One of the faceless men growled out towards the panicking boy.

The blanket clutching boy whimpered as the men got closer, and not he could see faint outlines of his attackers, who were all carrying weapons.

Lethal weapons that had only one purpose, to kill Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto stood on shaky legs, determination flowing through him at the sight of the weapons that would be his demise.

"So the demon has decided to show its true self? Ha! Even if you do show your true colours, you can't beat all of us!" One of the shinobi in the group laughed at the young boy he was planning on killing.

Naruto's throat stung too much from the smoke, surely he wouldn't be able to talk like this, so he only emitted a low growl at the those who were closing in. He was showing off bits of the demon inside of him.

Then suddenly a ninja pounced at the boy who only wanted to defend himself.

Naruto quickly wrapped his froggy in his blanket and threw it to the side, making sure it was clear of the fire.

Then acting on instinct only, the fox like boy slashed at the ninja who was aiming a kunai at his heart.

He had caught the ninja off guard, with his quick throw of his blanket to distract him before he laughed himself to attack. After he succeeded in claiming at the man's unprotected face, he moved in the punch him in the face, but his arms stopping him short and he only managed a punch to the lower neck.

BUt even if his reach was too short and caused him to miss the decided taret, the punch still did its job as the ninja slumped onto to ground, a punch to the neck being too much for him to stay conscious through.

Naruto stepped forward to gain for ground that wasn't set on fire, like his unfortunate shack that he called home.

Many more ninja took their chance to jump at the young boy, in a foolish attempt to surprise him.

Naruto swiftly palmed the kunai the fallen shinobi had tried to use against him, and turned it into his own weapon

Spinning on his toes he weaved through the ninja striking out at him, and using his newly obtained blade to counter or block the metal strikes that were aimed as his vitals.

The young blond boy didn't exactly know what he was doing, he just felt the danger of the situation and let his body react the way it wanted to, his body knew that not doing anything would be bad for it, so it was doing all it could to avoid death.

When all of the ninja and civilian alike stopped their assault, the boy defending himself notice that he had gained alot of ground and a majority of the mod was laying on the ground, all unconscious.

Naruto looked around in shock at what he was able to do based on pure instinct, but now looking at the faces of the villagers he knew what he did wasn't the best thing for his already poor reputation.

"The.. D-demon! It truly wants to slaughter us all!" One of the survivors of Naruto's defence shouts out, pointing the accusing finger at the small boy still holding his kunai. It was clear he was a civilian.

"We must kill it! We can't allow the beast to become a ninja!" One of the remaining shinobi yells out.

Naruto panicked at these words, as it has always been his dream to be a ninja, to become the Hokage, to earn the respect of his village.

In his panic he spotted the bundle he had thrown away before the fight, and ran to grab it before the leftover mob members tried to steal his life away for another time.

He clutched onto the bundled blanket and hidden froggy for dear life as he ran away into the forest, kunai in hand.

Naruto ran as tears ran freely down his cursed whiskered cheeks, the screams of the villagers dying with every desperate step.

Even when he was sure his unprotected feet were bleeding from running over rocks and sticks, he didn't slow his pace in the slightest.

His bare and bleeding feet ran through a freezing river as he ran deeper into the dark and possibly dangerous forest that rimmed the Great Leaf Village.

But after passing the river and running into a clearing in the woods, Naruto came to a stop.

It was then that Naruto realized how worn for wear he actually was. His simple clothing was ripped and torn, his bare feed was dyed red with all the blood from running, and his hands were covered in black and pink skin, from the burns he received.

Suddenly, Naruto's head felt light and before he knew it, he was laying flat on the ground, merely seconds of realization before he blacked out.

**-Mindscape-**

Wet, cold, dark.

This was all that Naruto knew at the moment of his awakening.

He couldn't see anything, and all he could feel was freezing water soaking into all of his clothes, and making his hair stick to his face.

BUt that was when Naruto realized that his eyes were closed. So as soon as he realized this fact, he opened up his now dull blue twins.

And he saw a golden cage, thick bars guarding him from the unknown, with a seal in place to protect him.

Or maybe the seal was protecting others from himself.

Who truly knew who was caged and who was laughing at those imprisoned?

Then a sudden burst of energy and determination sparked through the boy, as two mystic red eyes opened in front of him. The energy seemed to chase all of his fears away, and made him determined to survive what had happened before he ended up here.

"_**So this is the sorry excuse of a container I was sealed in." **_The voice behind the red eyes roared at the new determined boy.

Naruto was no longer scared, he now wanted to hold his ground against whatever creature was calling out to him, to matter what it was, it wasn't going to scare him!

But the roar of the creature and the words it had said now dawned on Naruto. This thing, water it was, was sealed in HIM! That should mean he was the power over this creature!

"Sorry excuse? If you have been sealed in me, that means I have power over you!" Naruto yelled back at the red-eyed creature.

"_**Foolish human! How dare you think you can hold power over me, **__**The Kyuubi No Kitsune! **__**I am the leader of the Bijuu!" **_The now named Kyuubi again roared at his container.

Naruto's determination didn't change in the slightest, as he had just fought of shinobi and civilian alike after escaping a fire that was supposed to be his death.

"So what? If you're so mightily how did you get defeated and stuck inside of me." Naruto smugly replied, not caring whatsoever who he was talking back to.

"_**Hmp! Well you may be a foolish mortal, but at least your not spineless like most humans, fine then! I guess i'll take it easy on you… but not by much." **_The bijuu became clearer and Naruto could see its nose sticking into the air, probably because he's a smug demon.

The young blonde boy took the time to examine the tailed beast. Like it has been told, it has nine long and fearsome tails, an orange coat and red eyes to complete the look.

But after getting a good look at the demon, Naruto's head again became fuzzy, and he felt himself slump into the sewer that is Kyuubi's seal.

But before he again blacked out he read the demon call to him:

"_**Go kit, you must get on your feet again, for I have healed your injuries." **_

**-Real world-**

Naruto once again awoke, but this time it was on the cool ground of the forest fool, rather than in a pool of freezing water.

He snapped open his eyes and surveyed the area, noticing the faint rumble of footsteps close by. So he immediately jumped to his feet, noticing how his feet no longer bled, and his arms were free of burns.

'Must have been healed by the Kyuubi' Naruto explained to himself.

The boy picked up his blanket and his froggy and ran again, vaguely hearing the shots from the men who had pursued him.

Naruto ran longer than he could remember, not having any sense of time as he was panicked and running for his life. But soon all his rapid sprinting paid off, as he found another clearing in the woods.

Pulling back the several branches and feeling the soft grass between his toes, Naruto stepped into the clearing and smiled at the sight.

There was a very small cabin surrounded by trees and flowers, hidden by the leaves and branches that surrounded.

A small stream flowed nearby the small oasis and there was many edible plants growing around the small house. Even if it looked beautiful, the house was broken down, with cracked and shattered windows, a door only hanging off a single hinge, and the wood was rotting away, it was obvious that the cabin had been abandoned for a long time.

But that didn't matter to Naruto, as he was currently homeless, so even a busted up cabin was a home to him.

Naruto smiled and walked forward, talking out loud as he did:

"Well, I guess this is going to be my new home."

And his small hand pushed open the door to a new life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Authors note!**

**So how was that? I kinda got this idea a couple of days ago and decided to put my thought on paper… eer… computer.**

**I originally was going to have Naruto utterly homeless… But the I thought… It was going to be hard to write that.**

**Or at least it would be hard for me to write that.. e.e **

**I think I like this idea alot more than the first one. I'm proud at how this turned out. Oh! This is going to be a fairly long story, so buckle up and enjoy the ride.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Hello everyone. I hope you liked the first chapter! ^-^**

**Heres just a small and important note!**

**As this story is about Jinchuuriki, Naruto and Gaara are going to know each other before the Chuunin Exams and i'm going to have some interaction with all of the Jinchuuriki!**

**(Lets just hope I don't get confused with all the names.. Bijuu counting songs.. Imma kill your Youtube Replay button!)**

**Sorry if i'm late with chapters! ;)**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! This is a work fanfiction and will not affect the canon series!**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto awoke from his peaceful slumber, but his mind was racing. He immediately shot up to make sure there is no fire trying to take away his life while he is sleeping.

Naruto then relaxed and let out a loud and long yawn. Knowing that no fire was going to swallow him up while he slept.

In his newly gained relaxed state, the boy decided to take a look around his new residence, as yesterday was quite dark out, too dark to scan the small house. He was too exhausted to get a good look before rolling up in his salvaged blanket and falling asleep.

He looked around the room he was in, it was dusty, with spider webs making himself known in the corners of the house.

But it was a cute little room, it had light wooden floors and peach-white walls.

A few dusty paintings hung here and there, and beside his new bed was a small side table, holding a non working lamp and his froggy coin pouch.

Beside the bed was a locked chest, that Naruto had an urge to open. Then there was a coffee table and a comfy looking chair beside it sitting in the middle of the room. With the small door to a closet beside it, digging into the walls.

The door to the room was a simple white, alike the other doors in the cabin. He then wanted to take a look around the cabin that would be his new home.

So he rolled off the dust filled bed, taking his blanket with him. He shivered when his bare feet landed on the cool wood that was the floor. As he walked over to the first door he looked up at the roof.

It was dusty and the small amounts of furniture was broken somewhere, but he didn't mind.

The small table and chairs, broken down kitchen, creaky floors, a wardrobe that he wanted to check out later, and a fireplace was more than he had in his old house, or shack. THere was also a few other furniture items, but he decide to go look at them after.

Boy, was he glad that there was a fire place here, or he would freeze in winter.

There was also two other doors in the cottage. One he guessed led to a bathroom, and the other was a mystery.

The roof was in good condition, or at least better than the rest of the house. It had no holes and he hoped there was no cracks, but he wouldn't really know until it rained or he took a closer look, which wouldn't happen until he got the rest of the house up and running again.

Naruto grabbed the gold metal handle on door no.1 and pushed it open gently, wincing as the door screeched when its rusted hinges moved.

Naruto had guessed right in thinking one of the two doors was a bathroom.

It was somewhat small, but that didn't bother Naruto too much. It still had everything he needed. Toilet, sink, mirror -That was severely covered in dirt- a few cabinets and counters to go with the sink, a shower and bonus! He had both a shower and a bath.

The shower head was part of the bath, but that didn't matter to Naruto. He only had a shower in his old rundown shack.

Naruto stepped back into the main room and went over to the second door.

He again winced at the howl that came with moving the door, and made a mental note to fix the doors. But once he stepped inside his feelings of annoyance towards the door vanished, as he saw something that made him smile.

It was another large room. But the thing was, it was covered in books! Shelves packed with books surrounded a couch, table and a few chairs. There was a fireplace in front of the small seating arrangement, and it had two tables beside it.

Imn one side of the room was a neat little desk, allowing the sun from the window just above it to shine brightly onto its light and bare wooden surface.

Naruto walked over to one of the book shelves and began running his hand along the side, and reading various tiles, from Ninja Arts to plain ol' Books.

After looking at almost all of the books in his own personal library, Naruto decided to go clean up his house a bit.

So he walked out of the library, propping book in the door so he wouldn't have to hear the infernal screeching that was the renaissance of rusty hinges.

As Naruto walked back into the main room, noticing the broom sitting in the corner beside the wardrobe. He walked over to it, grabbed it and began to sweep around his house, and in a short time he had a huge pile of dust and dirt making itself known in the very center of the room.

After some searching for a garbage, the boy sweeped to pile into the dustpan and poured it into the garbage hidden in one of the kitchen counters.

Then Naruto decided to look at the old wardrobe that was between the Library and Bathroom, putting the broom back beside it where he found it.

Then his small hands reached up to the handles of the two doors, opening it and finding the empty space inside.

All that was filling up the space in the closet was a box and a few keys all tied onto a string hanging off one of the side hooks.

The Jinchuuriki grabbed the keys and examined them, wondering what they could have been used for, but tucked away the thought as he was currently exploring the house and would probably find the use for them sooner or later.

He then brought the medium sized box onto the floor of the main room. The blonde boy slowly opened up the cardboard flaps, unlike any other kid his age would.

Inside was surprisingly a large amount of money, hidden under a few blankets and pillows.

Naruto took out the red silk money pounce and looked inside. It was full of cash!

The demon container quickly thought of ways he could use the money, as the owner of it must of abandoned it, much like the whole house.

So Naruto decided that the reasons he wanted to use the money for were fine to spend someone else's money on, and that this money didn't really belong to the person who had left it here in the first place.

So he moved the box back into the dresser and put his hands into the sign needed.

"Henge!" Naruto yelled out as he then turned into an middle aged man with brown hair, a bread and was wearing pretty average clothing.

So the average joe stepped out of the broken front door, and carried a silk bag full of ryo all the way into Konoha.

**-Konoha-**

None of the guards even batted an eyelash as a normal looking man stepped into the village gates. The only thing off about him was the red silk pouce he was carrying, but people can just wave that off.

The man walked into a few shops, buying some electrical repair supplies, cleaning equipment, groceries, and strangely enough, childrens clothing.

Other than those things he also bought some blankets, sheets, pillow, and don't forget cooking equipment or toiletries.

He then turned around and simply walked out of the hidden village, and into the forest.

It was like that random civilian wasn't even there in the first place, well,other than a few store owners getting some more money in their pockets. Or a few shelves missing a few items.

**-Cabin-**

Naruto had un-henged on his way to the cabin.

Being only a child, even his massive chakra pools couldn't keep it up for so long.

Once he stepped through his broken door, he took out his shopping bags and set them onto the coffee table that was resting in front of the brick fireplace.

Naruto grabbed his new clothes, that actually had shoes, and went to change. After coming out of the bathroom he went back over to his bags on the coffee table.

He took out some cleaning supplies and a couple rags, and he began to scrub his walls, dust all of the furniture, and he did another quick sweep of all of the floors. He also picked up any shattered glass or broken pieces of furniture.

After cleaning his house for a couple hours he began to see the incredible difference between the old dusty and dirty furniture, to the clean and fresh kind.

He grabbed some of the new blankets and sheets he'd bought and replaced the mold and mothball-filled ones that he had slept on the other night.

The five-year-old then went around stocking up the cleaned bathroom with toilet paper, soap,shampoo, and other things one might find in a house restroom.

The young boy looked out the shattered window and saw that it was starting to get late.

Naruto drowsily walked to his new bedroom, that was now cleaned and moved the newly replaced orange comforter, sliding into the newly bought and crisp white sheets, falling into a happy slumber, sure that he wouldn't be swallowed up in his sleep by a roaring fire.

**-Next moring-**

The demon container didn't wake up happily that morning, nor did he wake up thinking his house was again on fire.

But he woke up to the sound of his own belly roaring for food.

It had just hit Naruto, when he realized that he handt eaten for the past day or so. And the only food before the fire was a small cup of instant ramen.

So that means this morning he's going to have more than one cup of his favorite food.

He trudged over to the newly stocked cabinet and opened it harshly, grabbing a few cups of ramen before turning on the half working stove and boiling some water on one of the only stove panels that heated.

In a few minutes the water was making a squeak like sound, and Naruto was walking over to it.

He poured the water into the ramen cups, trying hard not to spill the boiling water, which would be easy for he was a 6 year old, with six year old stubby arms.

He only spilled a small amount of the boiling water, managed to cook his ramen all the same.

So he walked over the small table in front of the fire place and began to dig into his ramen.

After happily digging into his ramen stash, he went over to the library, wanting to get something important done.

After stepping in he sighed at the amount of books he was going to have to go through, just to find the one he desired. Ignoring his growing annoyance, he got to work, filing through books.

From shelf to shelf, book to book, was there none that he wanted? Anyone with their own personal library should have one, so at least that was what Naruto thought. Soon he came to the last shelf, and began to look at the books.

At long last he had found it! It was one of the last few books!

"Reparing for dummies." The young boy read out loud.

Yes, the long search was merely for a repairing book.

But a book that would be necessary if he wanted working kitchen appliances.

So he ran and jumped into one of the slightly dusty, but cleaner than before, comfy chairs and got reading.

**-Afternoon-**

The sweat covered boy rubbed some oil off of his cheek as he smiled at his handy work.

It wasn't one of the best repair jobs, but it would do until he decided it was time to get new appliances. Which he would have to install himself, if he didn't want anyone knowing of his hide away.

But now he had a fully working fridge, stove, and microwave.

It wasn't much, but it was all that he needed, since he was used to eating out of trash cans or buying crappy, half rotten foods.

He had finally gotten a real home! Someplace safe, someplace where he had everything he needed.

Some place where he didn't have to worry about being killed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's note!**

**I hope you all liked this chapter.**

**It's a little boring, but thats because its only the second chapter, and Naruto had to get all of this done before I can move the story along. **

**(Spoils up ahead!)**

**Next chapter he is going to talk to Kurama a bit, and learn about his fellow Jinchuuriki. (Which leads him to contacting him)**

**He also forms relationships with some animals and becomes like Guy, who can speak to animals.**

**I'M EXCITED! :D**

**Well, that's all imma tell you.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note!**

**Hello, welcome to chapter three!**

**I'm going to start up a bunch of interesting stuff, so it won't be boring like chapter 2.**

**Lets all just reber that Naruto is 6! He is very smart for his age, but thats just the genius that came from both his parents. He won't be able to do a few things, like reaching the top of a high shelf, or properly use money.**

**Just don't forget to review. The more review I get, the faster I write.**

**Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I would never allot it to end if I did! ;o (Tears)**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto sighed in his nervousness, it was his first day at the academy, and he didn't really want to be here, or meet the other students.

But he ignored his fears and pushed open the door to the Academy.

When he was inside the halls of the school, Naruto tried his best to ignore the stares of the other children, not to mention the glares and death threats coming from almost every adult in the building.

At least he knew what they were mad at him about.

The jounge Jinchuuriki looked down at the slip of paper in his hand.

"A-1, thats the class i'm supposed to be in." He quietly mumbled to himself

Wandering down the hall, he soon found himself surrounded by kids his age. So he figured that he was going in the right way, so he kept on walking until he came to a sign that had the same characters as his slip of paper.

'I'm here!' He thought to himself, not daring to talk aloud with this many kids in the hallway with him.

Pushing the sliding door out of his way, he stepped into the room full of chattering kids, all excited to start their studies!

He quickly and as quietly as he could made his way to the farthest desk, not wanting to interact with the offspring of his attempted murderers.

Yes, he still hasn't gotten over that.

So he slid back in his seat, trying to hide himself best as he could.

After a few minutes of waiting, the teacher had walked in and started yelling at kids to 'Get in your friggen seats!'

Someone sat next to Naruto, but he was far too busy trying - and failing- to hide to attempt to move his gaze towards the mystery beside him.

Then the brunette teacher started to instruct his students, telling them to get out their pens and notebooks, to note some history facts down.

Naruto's hand shook as he made the effort to get out his notebook while holding, but this caught the attention of the child sitting beside of hm.

"Is there something wrong?" A stoic, unemotional voice asked without too much interest shown.

The blonde squeaked at being talked to so unexpectedly. After his mild panic was repealed with couristoiy, he was finally able to look up to his desk-mate.

The child beside him was still a mystery, even if Naruto did have a visual.

a stock of bushy brown hair, eyes hidden away by dark glasses, and even a high collar jacket to hide the rest of his face.

"Uh…." Naruto began, but found he didn't have the voice.

The mystery boy tilted his head slightly, asking a silent question.

"I'm … i'm… Just t-tired." The blond finally managed to stutter out.

The brunette sitting next to him simply nodded and focused his attention on the noisy teacher own below.

The school day passed by pretty quickly, just some lectures and note writing, they wouldn't begin actual ninja training for a few years, first they had to develop actual life skills, like math and science.

He also learned that the boy that had been sitting with him was named Shino, and he was a member of a bug using clan, but true to his age, he couldn't remember such a long name.

But that didn't matter, as his parents probably hated Naruto for what he carries, and soon enough, that hate would get passed onto Shino.

There was no point in trying to make friends, so he should just get in and get out as fast as he could.

Naruto hurriedly packed his things and began walking/running towards the door, not wanting to stay in the village any longer than he had too.

"Hey! Naruto, wait up!" An adult voice called out to him right before he was going to zip through the door.

The jinchuuriki slowly turned around to face his new teacher. Said teacher chuckled, probably from the confused face the younger was making.

"I'm Iruka, your new teacher, it nice to meet you." The newly name Iruka held out his hand to his new student, a smile gracing his tanned face.

Naruto just stared at the hand as if it was some foreign substance, and in this case it kinda was.

Naruto had never been shown kindness in his whole six years of life.

But surely enough, he reached out his hand and nearly smiled when the larger of the two closed around his. After the teacher and student let go of each other, Naruto politely bowed and made his way out of the ninja training school.

As he walked along the empty gravel path on the way to the gates, he heard running behind him, not the steps of children playing, but the hardened, loud steps that he knew all too well as an angry mob.

Son enough, Naruto was running. He knew this was bad and that he needed to get away from the villagers chasing him, or he would be in a world of hurt.

The chased boy felt tears prick his eyes, but he wouldn't allow them to fall, crying was an sense of weakness to him, and a sense of victory to his pursuers.

"Come back demon! We won't let your escape us again!" A random mob member shouted out towards our protagonist.

This only encouraged Naruto to run faster, waving through the crowd he so dumbly ran straight into.

Soon enough, demon haters noticed the mob chasing the poor six-year-old.

"Its a demon hunt! Everyone, join us in killing the Kyuubi!" A woman shouted out.

Naruto dared to look behind him, only to find the majority of the marketplace chasing after him, and bystanders passing out weapons that they would soon be trying to kill him with.

Naruto rounded a corner and sprinted flat into a walk, he didn't look where he was going out of desperation in this situation.

"We have you now, demon." One of the men snarled at the trapped fox.

Naruto pushed his own back against the wall, he knew what was going to happen, he was going to be killed.

Killed by the villiage he wants to protect.

But the mod surrounding him gave him no time to dwell, they took a collective step towards their prey, and pounced.

Naruto's six year old mind couldn't keep up, he was being beaten senseless, and not even the reflexes he used last time could save him.

There was just far to many.

The beating seemed to go on for hours, bones were broken, skin was torn, and blood was shed.

Even through all of the pain the boy revived, he never once poorly of thoes beating him. If he was one of the villagers, he would probaly do the same.

They didn't know better.

**(An. Naruto is Jesus!)**

There was a sudden pain coming from the boys chest, he tried to focus on other things, like looking up to the sky.

But the pain didn't stop, it kept on roaring like a fire. Coming directly from his heart.

Foggy eyes gazed down at the problem, it was a kunai. Stuck right in the middle of his chest.

'They... Simply don't... Know any better.' Was Naruto's last thoughts before the pain took him into a world of darkness.

**-ANBU pov-**

Me and my Squadmates followed after the mob that was following the jinchuuriki.

They were heard screaming at the jinchuuriki a few blocks away, I just hope me and my team will get there in time.

We ANBU are some of the only ninja in the village who don't see the boy as what he contains.

So we have made it our duty to protect him, even if it is from the citizens we have also sworn to protect.

When we finally made our way to the alleyway he was being attack in, I made a move to cover my nose, but after my hand banged against my mask, I move it away to in investigate.

But it was hard to think properly with the smell if blood. Even in all my days as ANBU, I have never seen such a gruesome sight.

The child was lying a pool of his own blood, multiple bones were broken, and all four of his limbs were badly twisted.

I ran over and hauled the unconscious vessel overt shoulder.

After a few quick communication signs and we were all of on our way to the hospital.

**-Naruto pov, hospital-**

I grumbled as I felt myself sift back into consciousness, moving my fingers I got back my feeling, and soon after regretted it.

Everything hurt.

I couldn't help but let out a muffled sob at the pain coursing through me.

The worst of it was coming from my chest, where I vaguely remember the kunai sticking out of my heart before blacking out, but other than that it was a dull ache coming from everywhere in my body.

It was then when I noticed the subtle footsteps making their way towards me. A creek from the door was soon followed by a strong of noises and a presence seating itself by my bedside.

Through all of this my eyes remained closed. But even without sight I could tell who was seated beside me.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Were the only words spoken by the one I call Family.

I decided to help him ease up by saying, "Jiji, there is nothing you could have done. Don't say sorry to me."

"Lad, there are many things I could have done, but decided against. I'm sorry, and I will make up for not helping you out sooner, starting with giving you an apartment.

I had opened my eyes by the time he was finished, and I was happy at the same on his face.

But how was I supposed to tell him I have a new house that I don't want anyone knowing about?

'Well, I guess I could accept it and that will be where I 'live'... Yeah! That could make people get off my back if I can't tell them where I live.' He decided in his head.

"Fine old man! I accept your offer!" He shouted, standing up.

"Okay Naruto, its settled, now lay back down, you're hurt." Said the old man as he gently laid his charge onto the hospital bed.

Naruto smiled as he went back into a peaceful slumber, happy to have gotten the beating over with, and he was certain that he would do all he could to avoid it happening to him again.

He went on into the dream world, thinking about what his life will have in store for him, and he hoped that the villagers would get their act together and realize that he and the Kyuubi are two different beings.

But as he fell asleep, he heard a dark voice call out to him.

"_**Kit, we need to talk… Now!" **_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**OHHH! Cliffy!**

**Well, hope that you all like it.**

**I'll try get my update out faster than this one, but i'm doing two stories at once… so ts a little hard not to be delayed alot.**

**I've also been drowning in homework… stupid math…!**

**Did I make Naruto sound a little over-mature?**

**Oh well… anyways… ****DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**Next chapter is gonna be interesting! :D**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note!**

**Hello, I hope you liked chapter 3… Time for chapter 4!**

**This is here my main idea for the story will start coming up, the first few chapters were part of introduction.**

**I hope you like my story, and if you have any feedback/suggestions, then you're welcome to put them in a review, I promise i'll read it! ^-^**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I am a big fan tho! ^-^**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_**Kit, we need to talk… Now!" **_

Naruto the dark voice he had only heard once call out to him as he fell asleep.

Before he knew it, he was inside of a dark sewer, in front of the gates he had visited once before.

"What is it, fox?" Naruto didn't show any fear on his face, he had gotten over fear after the initial confrontation.

Besides, there was a set of huge golden bars blocking them off from each other, he wouldn't say that Kyuubi was behind them, as he really didn't know.

To him, the seal and gates are simply a barrier between the two, there is no jailor or prisoner. It was more like Kyuubi was simply a sectioned off part of him, rather than all the scroll and kunai gunk.

_**"There have been some... Disturbances... Within the seal, but your only a newborn kit, so I'll skip the complicated talk, you need to train in using my chakra."**_

Naruto was puzzled, what was wrong with the seal? Why would that nasty old fox tell him to master using his chakra?

You would think the fox was against 'mere humans' using it's chakra.

Thinking about it won't do anything, he needed to ask the fox,

"What complications? Why would you even consider teaching someone how to use your 'Almighty Chakra'!" Naruto mocked amazement when talking about the fox's chakra.

_**"Well it seems that this cursed seal is merging our chakra together, and if that were to happen, we would merge, causing us both to die and a type of half demon to form."**_

Naruto got the part that they would both due, but what would learning how to use his chakra stop it? Better ask.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why I must learn to use your chakra."

_**"By gaining mastery over my chakra, your body will naturally separate the two, meaning the merging process will be stopped. You also get the bonus on being able to use bijuu mode, be greatfull, human." **_The Kyuubi snorted at his host.

"Sorry, sorry. But.. are you teaching me? Or do I have to beat the crap outta you to be able to use your chakra?" Naruto smirked at the astonished face the demon had made.

"_**Of course you will receive guidance from me, human! The merging of our chakra affects me to, brat! Well, you will receive guidance, but since i'm locked up here, i'll have to work some things out." **_The kyuubi raised his muzzle towards the ceiling, obviously thinking it was better than the six year old before him.

"Oh, so you're doing this so save your own hide? Well that's to be expected from a demon like you." Naruto was close to laughing, who knew that teasing the nine-tails would be so easy?

he heard the kyuubi mumble something, in a slightly higher voice, probably a pouty voice, but Naruto wasn't sure.

The fox before him then turned towards his container, "_**Brat, you better get out of here, that old man is shaking you, he seems worried." **_The Kyuubi absent told the blonde before him, his eyes gazing elsewhere in the distance that wasn't in the sewer.

Naruto suddenly started to feel very sleepy, and found himself falling over and drifting off.

But before he reopened his eyes in reality, he mumbled something towards the kyuubi, teasing him one last time.

"Next time I come, you better not call me brat, ya fat furball."

**-Reality-**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, he was still drowsy from Kyuubi kicking him out of his mindscape. Or at least that's what he think happened.

"Naruto? Naruto?! Thank goodness you're awake!" Sarutobi smiled down at his charge.

"I thought you told me to lay down." Naruto grumbled, wanting to get some actual sleep, as he spent all of the time he was out taking to that damn furball.

"Naruto, you have been out of it for a few days. I was scared that you would never wake up." The Hokage decided that the floor was a rather nice place to look at, and diverted his eyes from the blonde.

A few days? That must mean that Naruto got alot more sleep than he thought.

But it also meant that he got a few days away from the dreaded academy! Stupid council, forcing him into going! D: **( , the face must be there.)**

Naruto smiled, mostly for getting to miss a few school days. Looking to the Hokage, he showed the old man his smile.

He was also fully healed by now, thanks to the fact that he was a Jinchuuriki.

"I'm ok now, Jiji. Can I leave?" Naruto wanted to get out of the hospital as fast as he could, he didn't want to risk another beating.

"Naruto, while you were out, I found a place for you to stay." Jiji smiled back down to what he felt was a grandson.

Naruto nodded, hopped off his bed and slipped on some sandals that were his size. The Hokage walked over and took the small boys hand in his own.

**-Beaten down Apartments-**

The blonde sweatdropped after seeing the beaten down building that was supposed to be his home. It was illuminated by the orange sunset creeping down the horizon, indicating that Naruto had woken up in the evening.

'I'm sure glad I found that cottage, I really down feel like growing up in this dump.' He spoke in his mind.

"I'm sorry, its a little beaten up, but thats nothing a little love can change." Hiruzen looked down at Naruto, who was smiling.

Naruto knew what a little one could do to a house, as he now had a cozy little cottage now in perfect living condition to his name. They stepped into the small home, it was a simple apartment, kitchen, living space, and a ed all cramped into one small room, and two doors, one leading to a closet and the other a bathroom.

"Sorry again. Its the best I can do, I hope I can find a better place sometime." The old man looked downcast at the best he could do.

None of the villagers wanted to rent out a home to the village demon. S he had t buy the cheapest apartment complex in the village, and reserve it just for the boy.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your new home." He turned from the almost silent boy, and left the building, the Hokage knew that Naruto could fend for himself.

The Jinchuuriki waited a few minutes, rearranging the few furniture items to his liking, and the left the apartment, going on the path to his cottage.

**-Cottage-**

Naruto was surprised to see the place crowded with all types of foxes, but the majority was the endless amount of red foxes running to and fro.

They had even gotten into his house and were rummaging around in his pantry and devouring his now limited food supply.

"Hey! Get outta here!" The young boy started to wave his broom towards the foxes who were currently getting into the ramen supply, acting like an old man trying to get kids off his front lawn.

The foxes just looked at him like he was crazy, and what happened next made him feel the part.

"_Whoa! Buddy, calm it down!" _One of the foxes shouted out, getting in a stance that allowed him for a quick escape.

Yes, the fox _shouted_…._SHOUTED!_

Last time he checked, foxes -Or any animal for that matter- couldn't shout, or talk, or whisper, or… TALK!

'_Yo, kid. You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" _A young silver vixen looked up to the blonde in front of him, honest curiosity shown in her voice.

The fishcake could feel his heart race pick up, and began to feel dizzy.

This was just far too much for him, a load of talking foxes had just invaded his home. If he was in this state, there was no way that we could even make the connection to being the container of Kyuubi.

"_Uh… Guys… He got really pale… Maybe we should do something?"_ The same arctic fox started defying logic again.

Naruto was pretty sure his eyes were popping outta his head, but then they rolled back, and he felt himself slam into the hard wooden floor of his cottage.

**-Hours later-**

A Blonde that layed on the floor of a small wooden house, there was food spread around him everywhere, there was another thing that was crowned the unconscious figure.

Foxes, they were all prodding at the young boy on the floor with either their muzzle or their paw.

A young swift fox started to nudge the boy's cheek, only getting drool to start trickling from said boys mouth.

"_A-anyone know what to.. to.. do? We.. We.. need him awake right now..." _A tiny fennec spoke up, her voice was shaking and she was shivering, mostly from fear that they boy had hurt himself.

All of the other foxes just shook their heads, none of the foxes had spent much time with humans, the boy in front of them as just as strange as he thought they were.

The silver fox from before then walked up to the boy and started prodding at his face, making the boy drool even more than before.

But to the relief of the foxes, the boy actually started to stir.

"Wha- I just had a dream about talking foxes… and ramen." Naruto started to half-asleep talk to no one in particular, with even more drool leaking from his open mouth.

The silver fox just used a vulpin grin, ready to scare the kid in front of her.

"_WAKE UP KID! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"_

"Whaaa! I gotta go!" The still half-asleep boy started running around the cottage, bumping into walls in furniture on his way to the bedroom.

But when he made it into the bedroom he opened his eyes, realizing what just ha[[end.

"I don't.. have school.. Its the middle of the night." Naruto spoke to himself, looking out the window.

'Wait… Who even woke me up.' The boy began to think, knowing that no one should have been able to find his cottage.

"_Over here!" _He heard a girl call out from the living room, the girl sounded quite young, and even familiar to the voice he heard screaming at him to make up.

'That must be who came in.' He reasoned to himself, thinking the talking foxes weren't a dream….. That he had on the floor.

But to his surprise, when he walked into the living room there was no sign if a little girl, only a mass of foxes as eagerly looking up to him, waiting.

"They… they are… REAL!" The blonde had started to freak out, now realizing only his ramen dream was an actual dream.

"_Yup! We are all real! Oh, by the way, my name is Fuyu!" _A certain silver fox jumped onto the boys head, slapping her paw in his face.

"Fuyu?"

"_Like I said, my name is Fuyu! OHHH! Over there is my bestest buddie! Her name is Natsu!" _The arctic beamed proudly.

The same wobbly fennec from earlier looked up to her artic counterpart.

"_I'm..I'm.. N-natsu. Nice to meet you." _Her voice shook, much like her tiny body.

'Winter and summer, eh? Well, I guess it makes sense, fennec are found in the desert; Arctic foxes are found in the well... Arctic.' The blonde nodded, getting used to the weirdness of the situation

"_Hey! Were here to!" _A random crowd member spoke up.

"_Yeah, and how long do you think it would take to introduce you all?" _Fuyu replied.

"I don't see why not. I could also use an explanation" The blonde wanted to know what was going on, and not faint again. Maybe getting to know the foxes could help, and that explanation would help… just a little.

"_Fine, grab a seat, you'll be here for a while."_

With that, the whole group got into the everlasting introductions.

Naruto would really be late for school the next day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Hello, sorry, I wanted to make this longer and get into something I've been thinking of, but i'm running a little late. (I decided to try writing a one shot, and its taking along time! :/)**

**I'll try get my next chapter faster, but I got some things I need to do, glad that christmas break is coming up, so I can get more time to write.**

**Please leave any suggestions and comments in a review! Thanks.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukei Mortimi! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait time, but then again… It was Christmas yesterday!**

**We have been entertaining family.. so I haven't had that much time to write, so i'm overworking myself and i'm going to write all my crap today! I have been working on another multi-chapter Naruto story, I also have quite a few ideas and plot bunnies, along with starting up a few one shots, so today is going to be active.**

**Anyways, I hope everyone had an amazing Holiday! Merry Christmas(Or whatever holiday you celebrate.) to all and I hope you enjoy your Christmas break or what's left of it…. XD**

**Well lets get started, as much as I would like a cup of hot chocolate and a One Piece marathon, i'm stuck writing here! XD**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! I only own mah story! (But not the actual characters… and stuff)**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_/Mental Link/ (Fox)_

/Mental link/ (Naruto)

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He was too busy focusing on getting to school that he didn't notice the four little legs stumbling after him.

His unknown follower was a silver blob, trying to keep up with a human running at their full speed was hard for such little legs.

But they caught up as soon as the human stopped in front of a large building, and said silver creature managed to get inside the door before it slammed shut.

Now trotting alongside her new friend, even if the kid didn't know she was there, curios black orbs gazed around the new setting, until they came to another door and she followed the human inside the classroom.

**- Fuyu POV-**

I let a foxy grin -well I am a fox right? Why can't I grin like one.- spread across my muzzle.

A larger human, with a green vest, and a weird looking ponytail was starting right at me, his eyes practically popping outta' his head.

"N-Naruto…. why… do you have a fox…" The bewildered man spoke, slowly and a few stutters, but that is to be expected.

I would be far more surprised if the funny haired-man wasn't surprised. I mean, if I was a human and saw the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki hanging around a fox -a rare species of fox, that is supposed to be on the other side of the world- I would be scared too.

I looked up and gave Naruto a cheeky grin, showing him I knew exactly what was happening, and had followed him to get this reaction.

"I'll get you for this later.." The blonde whispers almost silently.

Well, me being a fox means that I have much better hearing, so I was able to clearly hear it, but I bet none of the humans were able to. But that was the whole point in him whispering, so.. whatever.

But now I planned to spook him, besides, we can't get him caught for being able to talk to us, we want some recognition for our Jinchuuriki, not mobs of people trying to kill him.

_/You do realize that we have a mental link.. right? Alot less risky than talking~/ _I grin again, as I watch him jump slightly.

/I just have to think right?/

_/Yup! Thats all!/_

"Naruto?" Both of us are stirred back into reality as the human again spoke, causing Naruto to blush and hurriedly pick me up.

"Well… Iruka-sensei, this is Fuyu, shes kinda like a Ninja hound…" He speaks quietly, stumbling on a few words.

I squirm around and then end up on Naruto's shoulder I 'accidentally' scratched his hand and cheek, but he really shouldn't try to hold a wild fox. So its his fault!

He grumbles and walked over to the back row, blushing as he realized just how much attention he drew to himself.

**-Normal POV-**

The day ended quickly, what with all of Fuyu's shenanigans, and Naruto began his walk home, covered his scratches and a laughing Fuyu on his shoulder.

"I can't believe you followed me to school!" The scratched boy whined.

"_And i'm going to follow you tomorrow!" _Said the very happy fox. Who knew it was this much fun messing with people?

"What! No! You can't! You humiliated me!" He proclaimed, waving his arms in the air wildly as to show how much he didn't want that to happen ever again.

"_Says the boy who told everyone that i'm your equivalent of a ninja hound, it will look alot weirder if you __don't_ _bring me tomorrow.."_ She reasoned with her new friend, laughing all the way.

The blonde just grumbled something and continued on his way to his little cabin.

**-Naruto's house!-**

"I'm home!" A certain blonde calls out as he makes his way into his wooden home

"_Naruto! Welcome home! Did you enjoy your day at school?" _An ever polite Natsu calls you, trotting her small little legs into the main room of the cabin.

"Hello Natsu.." He smiles down at the much nicer fox. "Uh.. School was, different, as this little trouble-maker here decided to tag along!" The pinched the silver fox's nose, causing her to lash out and scratch his face again.

"Can you stop that?!" The annoyed blonde shouted as he rubbed his semi bleeding cheek, before his scratch was healed.

"_Dang, Kyuubi! Do you have to heal him so fast? Oh no, I won't stop! You deserve it for pinching my nose." _ With that the silver fox stuck out her long tongue before running in the bedroom, she wanted to nap all over Naruto's pillows, and make it smell bad. *Evil chuckle from nowhere.*

Naruto sighed and took of his shoes, school bag, and made his way over to the kitchen, dodging some of teh foxes taht were walking around his home. Obvious, he was going to make ramen.

Naruto was sitting on his couch, eating ramen and thinking about everything that has happened so far.

'So.. I'm the container of a demon, and I can talk to foxes… That sure makes me feel good about myself. But.. I'm not alone am I? I mean, other than the foxes, I really have no friends, sure Iruka-sensei is nice, but he probably hates me too.' The boy sadden at the thought. Before all he knew was the his teacher and the Hokage were the only ones who were nice to him. The only ones who didn't hate him for what he contained.

But with the villagers trying to kill him, literally 'kill it with fire' and finding out what he claimed, he started to see things differently.

"Am I alone…" He whispered to himself, catching the attention of the small fox sitting beside him on the worn couch.

"_You are not alone…."_ Natsu quietly piped in, lifting her head to meet the blonde in the eye.

"Oh, i'm sorry. I'm glad that you are all here, its just… no other humans…" He trailed off, hoping that the fennec understood what he had meant.

"_No… I'm talking about other Jinchuuriki. There are Nine Bijuu, so there are also Nine Jinchuuriki." _She spoke softly, explaining what she had meant.

Naruto looked at her, shocked.

There were others? Other people in the exact same position as him?

"_Here, follow me." _With that that, both fox and human got off of the sofa and began their way over to the bedroom.

The fennec took slow and teddy steps towards the chest in the room, closely followed by Naruto. They both just ignored the sleeping Fuyu,who was rolling across as of Naruto's pillows in her sleep.

When they were both sitting beside the chest, the fox named after summer an out from te room and again returned with a clicking sound, turning Naruto's attention to the ring of keys at her mouth.

Naruto look the keys from her mouth and started at them, there only two keys on the chain, the first he had looked at was was labeled as 'House' and the last he had not tried before.

So he grabbed the mystery key and pushed it into the lock, it turned with a click, a thumb sounded as the lock fell and rolled away. But both did not notice, for they were both staring intently at the wooden chest as Naruto pushed it open.

Inside was a journal, scrolls and plenty of writing supplies. There was again another pack that was filled with ryo, but Naruto instead turned his attention towards the old, worn, and definitely falling apart journal.

Because whatever was inside held the secrets and answers that Naruto was looking for. It was going to tell him about the others that were like him!

"_This is the journal of __Mito Uzumaki the first Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, she had used to live here, until she was found and helped the Hokages start the village now known as Konoha." _Natsu started to explain, with Naruto quietly listened, as he saw no need to interrupt the fox.

"_She was the one who originally challenged Kyuubi, and ended up sealing the Nine-tails. But even after she left-" _Another voice ended what she was saying.

"_We foxes, or well, the older generations, stayed, waiting for her to return. Only for two new Jinchuuriki to have Kyuubi sealed within them to show, the one before you hasn't even come here. They forgot about us! We have been here, waiting for her return, only to be dumped for some village!" _Fuyu recited their history, as if it was she was a textbook, it was stated in a mocking tone.

The last part of her speech was stated in anger, it was obvious that she didn't care for the history, and now has negative feelings for the previous Jinchuuriki.

"_FUYU! You know not to disrespect our history! There were things to be done, none will care for a few foxes living in some shed in the forest." _Natsu snapped back, obviously she had a better outlook on what had happened.

Naruto looked at both of them, not knowing what to do in this type of situation. So he decided to change the subject t something he could actually talk about. He felt unnerved by the sight of these two fighting, hopefully his plan would stop the conflict.

"So.. uh… What does this have to do with other… yah know.. like me…" His plan didn't seem to go that well at his dialog, but he hoped that it would work anyways.

The two who were currently glaring at each other, Fuyu standing on the bed and Natsu was sitting next to him on the floor. Natsu was the first to pull away and gave Naruto a foxy smile, not a grin like her silver counterpart would, but a cute smile from the tan coated fox.

"_Well, it doesn't, but it does tell you alot about herself and ways to deal with the Kyuubi, but you can read it later. For now I was thinking we should try contact the other Jinchuuriki." _The tanned fox answered, she was quiet, and spoke much more politely than the way Fuyu does, and it was nice.

If only her fur was purple, than she would be just like that quiet girl in his class.

But it wasn't time to think about things like that right now! The Uzumaki had bigger things to think about, starting with a question about contacting the people who were the same as him.

"Contact? How am I supposed to do that? We don't know anything about them..?"

"_Well, we foxes have a knack for sensing Jinchuuriki, us being tied to Kyuubi and all… So just so you know, not all foxes have the benefits that your truly does!" _Leave it to Fuyu to boast or make a joke at every point that she can.

"So you guys will be able to find them? Should I write a letter to give to you?" Naruto questioned the two foxes again.

"_Exactly what I was thinking! You know, you smart for your age!" _The fennec fox complimented the blonde.

Well then, it was now time for Naruto to finally out the empty desk in the study to use.

He ran over to the chest and fished out a set of the many writing sets in said chest and ran out of the bedroom, past the living room and into the library.

After he had settled in, two of his favorite foxes ran into the room and sat themselves down next to him, past swabble forgotten.

Naruto looked down at them. "So, what should write about?"

"_Start by introducing yourself…"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Hello! Happy holidays, again!**

**So I finally introduced what i've been waiting to do… LETTERS! Stud right? Well, I had read a different story, and they all communicated by letters, and I was excited to start doing it! ^-^**

**Anyways, i'm going to be developing Fuyu and Natsu alot…. especially Fuyu… Shes a little bitchy.. XD**

**Anyways, a slightly longer chapter, and I added in the journal part, I just kinda write and go with it. I like it. Its going to tell Naruto about Kyuubi and her adventures and shit. Its gonna be cool! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Have a fun rest of your holidays!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note!**

**Hello everyone! I'm finally posting an early chapter XD I don't know when I will post this, but I have started writing it on Tuesday, so at least I have tried to get an early update! **

**Well anyways, lets get started! I have been excited about this chapter for a while! :D**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! You have no idea how messed up it would be if I did! :3**_

**(Dang, I just noticed how friggen long this legend is…. Oh well, i'm still going to put it..)**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_/Mental Link/ (Fox)_

/Mental link/ (Naruto)

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Start by introducing yourself…"_

Naruto then thought about what he should write or a couple of minutes, tapping the pencil against the wooden desk while he thought.

But after a while, and nothing really coming up, he just decided to wing it, and if he didn't like what he wrote he would start again, I mean, he has a house full of foxes that can proof read and put in ideas. So writing one simple letter won't be the hardest thing, would it?

So the Six-year-old dramatically grabbed his pencil and immediately started writing on his paper.

_My fellow demon carriers-_

"No, no… That won't work... You guys said there was a name or something right?" He looked expectantly at the two foxes sitting beside him.

"_Uh, you mean Jinchuuriki..?"_ Fuyu replied, hiding her laughter. '_I don't know how he forgot..'_

"Yeah! Okay, let me try this again." The boy happily spoke, oblivious to the foxes amusement.

Naruto hurriedly started writing again, so he did not notice the two bickering foxes beside him.

Natsu swiped her claws at her silver friend. "_How could you expect him to remember something like that? Hes only six! Fuyu-"_ She spoke in a low hiss, as not to alert the boy in the wooden desk, but was cut off by her friend waving her paw dismissively.

"_Yeah Yeah.. Whatever!" _She just laughed it off as Naruto turned towards them and showed the two foxes his letter.

_Hello my fellow Jinchurik, My name is naruto uzumaki and i am the same as you. I come from the ninja village of konoha! I would like to meet all of you and we can help each other! Things have been toughe on me, but I think if we all become freinds we could work it out! _

The blonde smiled as he watched the two read his letter, he was proud of his work!

But the two foxes were not proud at all, the blondie had made so many mistakes! The letter was all in all just plain hard to read!

There was no way that they were going to help him send out something _this_ bad! It was far too vague and littered with mistakes, he had put no proper reason for wanting to meet.

"_Uh, Naruto, maybe you would like a little help with fixing up your letter.." _Natsu politely mentioned, not wanting to hurt the boys feelings.

Naruto looked down at the tanned fox in curiosity, wanting to know what was wrong with his letter.

"_Yeah, its full of mistakes.." _Fuyu tried her best to give a reason for fixing it, but of course she made it far too blunt.

A red bush made itself known on Naruto's whiskered cheeks. He was embarrassed that the letter he was proud of had mistakes in it.

"Y-yeah… that would be… helpful.." He held his head down in shame.

The two foxes climbed on top of the desk and started pointing out everything that was wrong with the letter, causing Naruto's blush to increase.

After about an hour of work, multiple visiting from other foxes and a quick snack they were finally ready to send out the letter.

_Dear Jinchuuriki,_

_My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I come from the hidden village of Konohagakure. I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. I am currently six years old and I am living with a group of foxes on the outskirts of my village. I have recently made contact with my Bijuu and now have discovered that there are more people out there in the similar situation as me._

_Some of my fox friends told me to put in my appearance, so here goes: I am a six year old with sunny blonde hair. I have blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek. I am usually wearing an orange jumpsuit, and I am currently an academy student, so I will not be wearing a headband anytime soon._

_I have come up with the idea of uniting the Jinchuuriki. I believe that we who have been shunned for something we have no control over shouldn't just be pushed around, we must come together and show others that we are more than mere tools._

_We Jinchuuriki have been given great power, and for that we may end up becoming the targets of thoses who will want to use our power for the wrong purpose, and therefore we should come together to defend ourselves if that happens. So please join me in creating a Jinchuuriki friendly world._

_-Uzumaki Naruto_

_(P.S, replies are welcomed. :D )_

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the little note he had scribbled at the bottom of the page while the foxes weren't looking. But when the two foxe with him looked at him all he did was blame his laugher on his excitement, he was getting better at lying all the time!

He didn't understand half of the stuff in the letter, and Natsu was in the middle of explaining it - not that he was listening- but he couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this.

'Oh well, i'm probably just worried about contacting the others…. But i'm also excited!' He thought to himself.

But how will the foxes get it to them? Running around to different countries doesn't seem like the best thing that they should do. Naruto didn't see the point in thinking about it all day, so he decided to ask his question.

"So, how are we getting it to them?" He asked simply, wouldn't do him any good to beat around the bush. Better to be blunt.

"_Duh! Didn't we tell you we know how to sense Jinchuuriki? Did you already forget?" _Fuyu supplied, not missing a change to lightly insult the bonde.

"Well I know that part! But, are you just going to run around looking for them?" Naruto stated in a clearer manner, maybe being blunt wasn't the best way to ask?

"_Well, its not like we're going to do it personally, there are much faster foxes here, and now that were done we should call them." _The arctic fox once again answered, not giving Natsu enough time to answer in a nicer fashion.

Just as she had finished a mixture of light brown, white, and black fox came trotting in, his head held high.

"_Hello there! As you may remember me from our little introductions from before, I am Jinsoku! The fastest fox in this whole forest!" _He stood proudly as he boasted about his own speed.

Naruto sweat dropped, "Jinsoku… Swift? Another symbolic name...What's up with foxes and their names?'

But what Naruto didn't know was that his name actually meant Fishcake. In his obliviousness he rolled up his letter, tied a bright red ribbon around it and used the duplication jutsu that he had recently learnt to create nine copies.

He swiftly handed the letters -that were all inside of a bag- to the still boasting Swift Fox who blotted out the door once the bag was secure in his mouth.

The blonde smiled and walked into his kitchen to prepare his supper and get ready for bed, as he had another day at the Academy to dread.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto sighed as he shut the front door to his cottage.

He had to stop by his 'new apartment' today to make it look as if he had been living there, and Fuyu decided it would be more convincing to mess up the place.

Yes, he still had to take that trickster fox to school, after her debut and all, it would be alot more suspicious if he didn't keep bringing her.

That dreadful silver fox had pulled pranks and caused problems all day, and _every single time _she did, she was somehow able to pin the blame on Naruto.

Now the blonde 'Hokage wanna be' -She also does voice impressions!- was the biggest prankster and idiot of the class! He was never going to live this down.

He once again sighed and set down his school bag and made his way into the kitchen, only to be stopped by his most familiar foxy friends.

"_Oi blondie, mail call!" _The arctic fox grinned at naruto, her words causing his eyes to widen.

"You… you mean someone replied?!" The Jinchuuriki was excited to hear from his fellow demon containers.

Natsu turned and began to lead the academy student towards the couch in front of the fireplace, a few letters were sitting on the soft seating waiting for him to read. Jinsoku was curled up beside the couch, and Naruto guessed that he was asleep after his long journey.

Naruto grabbed the first one on the pile, the name read Nii Yugito.

He quickly opened it and scanned its contents.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_I am Nii Yugito, I am currently in the village of Kumogakure, I am also the Jinchuuriki of the Two Tails. I am 26 years of age, and I am of Chuunin rank._

_I will also state my appearance. I have long light blonde hair, black slanted eyes, and I wear my Kumo headband along with my traditional ninja clothing and red sash around my waist._

_I would be happy to meet with you and any other Jinchuuriki that may also accept your proposition. The Jinchuuriki of the Eight Tails is also affiliated with the Kumo village, and I can assure you that he will also accept the proposition._

_There have been some reports on a group (That I regret to inform that I have not been told the name of) that have a high chance of going after us. I must warn you to take caution if you are to see any suspicious figures._

_-Nii Yugito_

Naruto closed the letter and then handed it to the small cluster of foxe that had gathered and were eagerly watching him.

"Well, she seems quite formal." Naruto spoke softly, he didn't really know if he was talking to himself or the mass of foxes, but he really didn't think that had mattered.

"_Well we did make our letter in a formal manner, so it could be a reply in the same tone, or it could just be her personality." _Natsu supplied.

"Well I hope I get some difference between people, if he have to keep writing business letters imma regret sending that first one out." Naruto sighed, he so wasn't going to like this.

"_Well after you get through requests and introductions, we'll allow you to actually write like you want to, much like your appearance paragraph." _The usually calm fennec had a slight twitch in her eye.

He sure got in trouble to writing his appearance bit like that, the blonde just sweatdropped at the thought.

"Oh! Read the last paragraph, our fears are starting to be confirmed, there might be some bad guys after us!" Naruto squeaked.

They had all thought long and hard about that, it was very possible that someone might want to gather all of the jinchuuriki or use their demons. Naruto was sure that he and probably all the others didn't want that to happen!

"_Yes, i'm sure the only way to figure it out is to read the rest of the letters!"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Hello, I hope you liked it! ^-^**

**I tried to make Yugito sound formal, as that is what her character is said to be like. Gaara is going to be blunt, weird, and a little rude. Naruto will change over time, as when you request something, you should be formal.**

**Ah man, I can already tell that writing Bee's letters is going to be hard…. I'm not good at rhyming!**

_**Anyways, i'm glad/hope you like the story! If you have any Requests, comments, or concerns, please put them in either a review or PM. Thank you!**_

**As always:**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note!**

**Hello! Sorry, I haven't been able to write up until now, so both this and Naruto's Sightless Secret will be updated late… Sorry! ^-^**

**Lets just jump right into this, no need to beat around the bush, as it is already a late update.. :D**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! It is an anime…. And i'm a 13 year old living in Canada… So if anyone thought I owned it, you are stupid! :P**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_/Mental Link/ (Fox)_

/Mental link/ (Naruto)

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Yes, i'm sure the only way to figure it out is to read the rest of the letters!"_

Naruto nodded towards hi fox friends, and dug his small tanned hand into the pile of letters sitting beside him.

The next one was inside of an envelope and had _To- Uzumaki Naruto, From- Yagura _written neatly on the front.

"_No last name? So this guy only goes by Yagura? Strange fellow…." _Fuyu decided to shout out, even if she knew that Naruto had noticed.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to give out his name to a stranger?" Naruto replied.

"_Thats such a six year old thing to say…" _Fuyu said right back, sporting a foxy grin.

"Well its a good life lesson!" Naruto shouted back.

"_Uh, maybe we should….. maybe… Read the letter? We need to confirm if someone is targeting the Jinchuuriki!" _Natsu awkwardly sweat dropped, trying to stop a fight before it happens.

"Oh yeah! I guess we should!" The boy rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously before opening up the envelope and fishing out the letter inside.

He unfolded the delicate paper and held out the writing, quickly skimming over the text before reading aloud-

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto, _

_I am Yagura, the Jinchuuriki of Isobu, the Three Tails. As of now I have been promoted to a Jounin in Kirigakure. I am currently 11 years of age._

_My appearance is that of grey hair, pink eyes and a unique stitch-scar under my left eye. I am short in stature and am usually wearing my own personal attire unless a mission states otherwise. I also wield a hooked staff, and am confident in my water-based-jutsu._

_I believe that an alliance between the Jinchuuriki can be beneficial towards our villages and personal lives, and I will accept your invitation to said future alliance._

_I have gained the knowledge of an organization by the name of Akatsuki, and one of my jounin partners has deflected to join such group, after trying to persuade me to join him. This is my best guess on who would attempt to target the Bijuu, but the organization is still in development._

_-Yagura, of The Hidden Mist._

Naruto sighed and put down the letter, he looked towards the few foxes that had gathered.

"Another yes for a Jinchuuriki hunting group…. Now dubbed the _Akatsuki_." Naruto spat the name is disgust, who did theses guys think they were?

They were all deflecting to hunt down innocent people! Who said that they could use the Bijuu? They should've became Jinchuuriki themselves, or at least extent an invitation to the Bijuu containers, not that Naruto would accept of course.

"_What are we gonna do?! What if theses guys are strong?…. Then again there is a possibility that they are weak!… Lets hope.." _Fuyu spoke, her panic dying a little at each pause.

"_Hush. Lets just focus on reading the rest of the letters before we freak out. Who knows, maybe they have more information?" _Natsu pitched in, earning a sound of agreement from Naruto, Fuyu, and the foxes sitting around them.

Naruto swiftly grabbed a letter from the pile, this time it was a scroll wrapped together in the same ribbon Naruto had sent his letters out.

He gently untied the ribbon, placed it beside him on the couch, and immediately began to read, not caring to skim it before hand.

_To Naruto!_

_Hello! My name is Fu! I am a proud Kunoichi from Takigakure! My best buddie is Chomei, the Seven Tails! I am Seven years old! I was just put on a genin team! ^-^ (But my teammates are meanies..!)_

_I have green hair and orange eyes! (Cool right?) White and black are my favorite colours, so I wear them all the time! I also just got my Takigakure headband! So I wear that on my sleeve._

_I totally wanna be friends with you and the others! I think its a really cool idea! I hope that all of the others wanna be friends too!_

_I'm sorry, but I don't know about that, although it does sound scary…_

_From- Fu! :D_

All three of the couch occupants stared down at the letter, all thinking the same thing.

'Shes a cheerful one isn't she...'

But of course none of the trio wanted to say that aloud, so they kept their thought to themselves, not wanting to come across as rude.

"I've never heard of Takigakure before, is it a new village?" Naruto divided to ask something he was sure wouldn't come off as rude.

"_Its one of the smaller villages. Though right now I bet the only villages you know about are the Great Five.." _Fuyu answered, obviously hinting to an insult.

Naruto just scoffed at her, used to the insults by now.

"_Will you two-" _Natsu's rant was cut off by the sound of glass breaking.

Everyone turned back and started at the random floating sand that had flew through and broke the window.

The sand flew past the shattered glass on the floor, and floating into the living room, in front of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. Naruto watched as it simply dropped a single page on the floor.

A large and bulky grey fox cautiously walked up to the lone slip of paper and poked it lightly with his nose, and after waiting a few minutes, he picked up the paper in his mouth and strolled over to the child on the couch and handed it over to him.

Naruto looked at the slip of paper and realized that it was another letter, from another Jinchuuriki.

"Well, I guess this means whoever wrote this wants me to read it right now.." Naruto said before he started to read it aloud.

_Uzumaki_

_I am Gaara. Jinchuuriki of the One Tails, Shukaku. I am an academy student of Sunagakure. I am Six Years of Age._

_I have red hair, green eyes. I wear bland clothing._

_I will agree to this alliance. Do not get in my way, for this is only for my survival. Don't get in the way or __I will kill you._

_I do not know of the force that may be hunting us. I am only agreeing to this alliance because of this threat._

_Gaara of the Sand_

The blonde boy looked down at the short letter.

"Well…." He said.

"_That was interesting…" _Natsu added.

"_More like bland…. and short…. and scary…." _Fuyu cringed at the killing part.

They all just started down at the letter, wondering what had made the poor container of the One Tails act that way.

"Oh well…" Naruto yawned. "Maybe I should go to bed… I have school tomorrow.." Naruto yawned again, making his point clearer.

He numbly stumbled into the bedroom, rolling under the covers and falling asleep quickly.

**-Next morning-**

A head of blonde hair moved around in the fluffy pillow it was resting upon.

"Murrr…" Was the soft mumble from said patch of blonde hair.

A silver fox trotted into the bedroom and jumped onto the soft mattress and sat on the head of blonde hair. Said fox took in a gulp of hair and opened her muzzle:

"_WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" _Was the shout coming from the arctic fox. Who would think such a small fox would be able to make such a large sound. Who would think that a fox would talk at all?

Well so far this is what has happened to a young Naruto Uzumaki's life. He is the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, friend of the foxes, and is now in contact with his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Ughhh…. Don't… wanna… get up.." The Uzumaki mumbled sleepily, rolling over and knocking the fox off his head and onto the comfy bed.

"_Well you have too! You have to go to school today! You have to learn!~"_The knocked off silver fox cheerily chirped.

"Fine…" The blonde mop threw off the covered and rolled off the bed, grabbing his jacket and some other clothes.

He walked into the bathroom and started up the shower, getting ready to start the day.

**-School-**

Well, Fuyu had again came to school with the Kyuubi container. She was always causing trouble and now Naruto was the prankster of the class, annoying poor Iruka-sensei to no end, and always making jokes that would make almost the entire class burst out into laughter. With the exception of the quiet kids and one stuck up duck butt.

So Naruto had decided to just go with it and started actually making snide comments, and hilarious jokes. He even pulled a few pranks on Iruka-sensei, having alot more fun than he thought he would.

Maybe he would play the role of the jester, it would help him ignore the stares of the villagers, and maybe he would actually connect with some of his peers.

But the day ended fast and it was now time to leave. The blonde didn't rush as much as he had the few days before, he just slowly packed up his things, said his goodbyes to his classmates and began the walk to his apartment with his silver companion.

He did the normal at his apartment, watering his plants, cooking up some ramen so the smell lingers, and throwing the cup and other garbage on the floor. He decided to mess up the bed and open up some scrolls and books. Making sure it looked as 'lived in' as possible.

After that he went to visit his Jiji, The Hokage of the Village, only to be glared at by villagers and even had some rocks and random items thrown at him.

A sharp flying rock flew towards the back of his head, both demon container and fox oblivious to the attack, and it hit Naruto right in the back of the head, causing him to lose consciousness.

But before his eyes completely closed, he saw both angry villagers and worried masked ninja running his way, along with red liquid flowing down his face.

**-Fuyu POV-**

I started in shock as many different people, both angry and worried dashed towards the now unconscious blonde laying in the gravel of the path.

"Uzumaki!" One of the masked men dashed towards, yelling at the passed out form.

"Kill the demon!" The other side of mob yelled out, with many other curses mixed in as well, causing more screams of worry from the ANBU.

It was then that Fuyu took action, biting the leg of one of the villagers, after he fell she scratched and growled at the now stopped mob.

"_Stay back!" _She screamed, only for it to sound as a bunch of yips and growls to the normal humans.

"_Damn… They can't understand.." _She let out another low growl and sunk her teeth into the leg of yet another villager causing the mob to completely stop in their tracks, seeing two of their own fallen.

Fuyu was suddenly grabbed from behind, a gloved hand covering her face. In worry she looked up, only to see one of the Masked men looking down at her. One of his comrades had picked up Naruto and was carrying him to the Hokage Tower.

"Shh… It'll be ok." He calmly and sincerely hushed the fox, calming Fuyu and making her allow him to carry her to see the Hokage.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Whoa! Where did that come from? It went from letters to getting knocked out! XD But really, you gotta watch out for these rocks… they can be dangerous.**

**Ha, well, I write theses randomly…. So that just acem from nowhere, so tell me how you feel about it! ^-^**

**Ok everyone! I have to write another chapter for Naruto's Sightless Secret, so I gotta go! I gotta hurry! D: The pain of a writer.**

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far! ^-^**

**I kind added an unexpected and twist-ish ending…. I really didn't know what I was doing, but I like it nonetheless…! :D**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! (It would be… Messed up.. If I did)**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_/Mental Link/ (Fox)_

/Mental link/ (Naruto)

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fuyu started down at her friend, worried about him. He had really taken quite the blow to the head.

"_Damn villagers…" _She growled out, her ears going flat and pressing against her head.

She nudged the boys cheek with her nose for the millionth time, wanting the small boy to wake up, mostly to reassure herself that he was okay.

But he didn't look okay, his eyes were scrunched up, sweat dropping across his face, and one cannot just overlook the blood-soaked bandages wrapped around his fragile head.

To the foxes surprise, the victim of her poking let out a small mumble, a sure sign that he was waking up. His eyes started to shake and she knew he was stirring, so she jumped onto her delicate paws and prepared herself for his awakening.

The boy mumbled again as his eyes cracked open, and he immediately flung an arm to protect his now sensitive eyes.

"What? What happened! Where am I, Fuyu?" He asked, already knowing the female fox was sitting with him.

"_You took quite the nasty blow to the head, lost alot of blood too. Were now in the hospital." _Fuyu informed the now awake Jinchuuriki.

After this realization for Naruto, he flung his hand to the back of his head and winced as his hand hit the blood soaked bandages.

"Man, they should really change theses…" He said, looking down at his now slightly bloody hand, and then glancing at the paper and blood covered pillow. **(Like, when you get a check up they have a paper pillow case so you can't spread germs.…)**

"Anyways, do you know how long i've been out?" He asked the arctic fox.

"_Hmmm, a couple of hours? I've actually been having a nap for the majority of the time.." _The fox had lied of course, she instead was worrily watching the poor boy, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if she tried, with all the worry consuming her mind.

"A couple of hours? So a day hasn't passed?" Naruto again asked, glad that he hasn't lost any days.

"_Yeah, I just told you.. Geez.." _Fuyu grumbled under her breath, but naruto still managed to catch it.

'Man, what's up with her! She can be a jerk sometimes…' The blonde thought annoyedly.

It was just after he finished this thought that a nurse came in with a change of bandages and a new paper pillow colour.

"Hello, I see you have regained consciousness, are you feeling alright? You took quite the blow to the head." The nurse smiled at Naruto, receiving a nod as the answer to her question.

The injured boy moved into sitting position and allowed the pillow cover to be changed, he then sat back on the pillow as the nurse started to change his bandaged.

Fuyu let out a low growl and jumped onto Naruto's lap, still not trusting of the villagers yet. These masked guys seemed fine, but Fuyu didn't really know much about the hospital staff yet, expect that they treated Naruto when he came in.

The nurse looked down at the fox and jumped a small fraction, scared of the sharp teeth that had landed many civilians and lower-ranked ninja in the hospital.

'This brat better learn to control that thing, I don't want it biting me...' She thought to herself as she quickly finished up applying his special cream and changing the bandages.

After that she grabbed his pre-prepared food (That of course had large amounts of spit in it.) and shoved it on his bedside table, tryin to act as friendly as possible with the growling white-haired monster sitting on the patient's lap watching her.

"You'll at least have to stay another day." The nurse said quietly and left the room.

Long story short, Fuyu didn't allow Naruto to eat the food, with her enhanced senses she could clearly tell the soup was undercooked and of course was full of spit.

It was when Naruto was going to argue back that they both heard the scratching on the window, outside was Natsu, a paper bag in her mouth.

"_Natsu did you bring it?" _Fuyu asked expectantly.

Natsu nodded and once again scratched the window, showing that she wanted to be let in.

Naruto opened the door and the fennec dropped the paper bag beside of Naruto on the stark white hospital bed.

Naruto took out the three sandwiches within the bag and looked at the two in question. What was wrong about the food they had here? And… Did the foxes make sandwiches?

Fuyu sighed and grabbed one of the food items in her mouth and began eating it, leaving Natsu to do the explaining.

"_I got worried when you two didn't come home, so I made my way into town and I heard people talking about how the 'Demon Brat' was taken to the hospital. So naturally I came to check up on you, and Fuyu told me to bring you some food, so I went home and came back here with these." _She nodded towards the two remaining sandwiches in his hands.

"But why? What's wrong with the food they gave me?" Naruto asked, and a now full Fuyu (And a missing sandwich) turned to Naruto to answer his question.

"_Hospital. food. sucks." _She deadpanned, slinking closer to the sandwitches in Naruto's hands.

But before she could steal another one, Natus grabbed hers and naruto stuffed half of his in his mouth.

"_No sandwich for you." _Natsu teased.

Fuyu puted and went to sleep, curing onto Naruto's lap, annoying his as it would be hard for him to lay back down.

Soon the other two finished their meal and Naruto turned off the light, hoping that he would be able to go home the next day.

**-Next day-**

Naruto yawned and stretched his arms over his head as he walked on the dusty path out of the village and towards his cabin home.

He was relieved when he went through the trees that for the most part hid his home from outside viewers. The place had looked the way it did yesterday before he left and ended up taking a trip to the hospital.

Speaking of hospitals, Naruto would have to go back tomorrow to get a check up, even though he had Kyuubi to heal him. But at least he was allowed to leave this morning.

He again yawned as he opened up his cabin door, remembering to grab the keys and tie them around his neck just so he won't be locked out the next time he came.

It was a surprise when he walked into his home, almost every fox that he had seen (and more) had all been crowding the couches and carpets, all staring at him expectantly.

"Um… I'm okay?" He said awkwardly.

Another surprising event that happened was when all of the foxes got up and surrounded him, cheering to him and glomping him.

"_We were all so worried!"_

"_We should have been there to help!"_

"_Are you sure you're okay?" _

"_We were waiting for you the whole time!"_

Were some of the many things said to him, making him smile and blush.

He had found a family, people (Or foxes) that actually cared about him! They waited for him, not doing anything until they knew he was okay.

Speaking of family, he still had a few letters from the other Jinchuuriki, and it would be best to use this opportunity to finish reading them and send out replies before he has to go back to school.

He pushed his way through the still worried foxes, reassuring them that he was okay many times along the way to the couch, and picked up one of the most noticeable letters, the name of Killer Bee written in black pen on the front of a neon envelope.

He opened it and to his surprise (Well, not that surprising considering the envelope.) The paper was bright yellow with an orange border and written in the same back pen.

**(AN. I don't know how good my rhyming is, so bare with me here…. Killer Bee is a little hard to write for..)**

_To my Homie Naruto!_

_I am Killer Bee_

_Jinchuuriki of the Hanabi_

_I live in Kumogakure_

_and I am Twenty Three_

_Got white clothing everywhere_

_Even in my white hair_

_With the black eyes I bare_

_With some red as a share_

_Alliance I am all for_

_Because It will not be poor_

_Jinchuuriki's time to make more_

_Bijuu power in the core!_

_Maah brother tells me_

_Akatsuki is the problem tree_

_So scary you might just pee_

_~This is from Killer Bee_

_(Bee and Pee rhyme… Get it? :D)_

Naruto's eyes were wide this guy was seriously weird… And a little desperate for rhymes… It also seems that he is the oldest of the Jinchuuriki so far at 23.

But it was strange how did Killer Bee (What a strange name..) know the name of the Akatsuki when Yugito (Who mention they were in the same village.) didn't know the name? He said that his brother told him… So… Who was this brother he was talking about?

He brushed off his question by saying that Bee's brother must just be someone important to they were informed when someone like of Chuunin rank like Yugito wasn't.

Naruto sighed, things were getting difficult.

But rather difficult than unknowingly being hunted down by a killer organization.

"_This guy seems… unique…" _Natsu pointed out the obvious.

"_Yeah, as unique as that Gaara kid.." _Fuyu deadpanned.

Naruto actually had to stifle his laughter at that one. Although she is a jerk most of the time, the arctic fox did come up with some pretty good jokes every now and again.

"Whatever, it probably just his way of coping with being a Jinchuuriki… Lets move onto the next.." Naruto told them, grabbing the next letter on the pile.

This was a rolled up piece of paper with the very ribbon he had sent out his letters tying it together.

'Just like that Fu girl… Lets hope this person isn't as cheerful… Not to say cheerful is bad, just, that girl was a bit much..' He thought to himself, sweat dropping at his own thoughts.

He again carefully untied the shiny ribbon and placed it beside him on the couch, reading the letter out loud to the large amount of foxes laying around him.

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto_

_I am Utakata of Kirigakure, I am currently a chunin at the age of 15. I am the Jinchuuriki of Saiken the Six Tails._

_I do not believe my appearance is of important, and will thus give a brief description. I have brown hair and hazel eyes, I wear my headband proudly and wear blue chuunin armor._

_I will agree to supporting the Alliance of the Jinchuuriki, but I will not take an active role in this Alliance as I am loyal to my village and my Kage._

_The knowledge of the Akatsuki is very limited at this point in time as they are still in formation but there are rumors that they might be after the Jinchuuriki._

_~Utakata of Kiri_

**(AN. He doesn't know that Yagura is also a jinchuuriki… He will learn later and thus not deflect from Kiri.)**

Okay, he no takes ack that cheerfulness comment.

This guy was a bucket of seriousness and gloom, did he forget that he was writing to a six year old?

Oh well, Naruto had to go to bed, he still had another day at the academy to look forward to.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's note!**

**So, everyone like it?**

**This chapter was quiet rushes, as I did 'Naruto's Sightless Secret' yesterday instead of this chapter.. (I had the inspiration to do it!)**

**Wait… I just thought of a funny Omake for 'Naruto's Sightless Secret' called 'Victoria's Sightless Secret' and blind Naruto walks into a store unknowingly and experiences panties for the first time.. XD**

**That would be funny….**

**Anyways, I think I wrote letters for all of the Jinchuuriki (I kinda wanted to make one decline, but decided against it as they are all anti-social nerds looking for friends..) Or at least I hope I did them all, not really in the mood of going through previous chapters to find out.**

**Oh yeah, Killer Bee's letter…. Um… I hope you liked it?**

**I'm not good at poetry/raps…. But I thought it was good! ;0**

**Read on fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! Time for another chapter! ^-^**

**I'm trying my best to get theses out fast this week, as it is my birthday on Sunday! So i'm busy on both SAturday and Sunday, although I might post a chapter (From this story or from my other.) on Saturday morning, as guests don't arrive till the afternoon and i'm busy in the morning!**

**Oh yes, i'm going to try mixing things up a bit! So things are going to get a little bit exciting!**

_**(Oh yes! I'm actually going to put in a time skip, well two, the first ends at the night were Naruto becomes a Genin, but ten moves on past the Wave Arc! So be prepared!)**_

**Anyways, sorry for the long intro! Lets get started! :D**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto! (Maah, to lazy to put a half funny joke here…)**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_**Bijuu Talking"**_

'_**Bijuu Thinking'**_

"_Animal talking"_

'_Animal thinking'_

_/Mental Link/ (Fox)_

/Mental link/ (Naruto)

_Reading/ flashback_

**Time Skip/ Scene Change/ POV change/ Authors Note**

LineBreaker and underlineable things.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto yawned as he sat in the back on the class, a certain silver fox draped across his desk and snoring peacefully.

So far this day had been going slowly, Naruto's mind often wandering to the letters he keeps getting from his fellow Jinchuuriki.

He mostly thought of the different personalities and such.

But there was also the fact that there were still two Jinchuuriki out there that he didn't even know the names of.

By using the process of elimination, we know that they are the Jinchuuriki of the Four Tails and Five Tails.

'Man, I wonder what they're like… Maybe they are like that Fu girl… Pr.. Killer Bee...' Were the six-year-olds thought, well, before he was hit in the forehead with a piece of chalk.

"Naruto! Pay attention! Were all going outside to practice shuriken and kunai throwing!" Iruka yelled at his trickster student.

"Uh! Wait up! I totally wanna fling deadly weapons around my classmates" He screamed, making Iruka and their new student teacher (By the name of Mizuki) wince.

So all of the genin made their way outside to throw the deadly weapons at each other… I mean the training posts.

Naruto and quick to snatch up Fuyu and run in the classroom steps to where all of the other students were, grabbing a package of throwing equipment off the front desk on his way out.

He dashed to the farthest training post, it was mostly by the forest and a small ways from the others. The Jinchuuriki may be the class clown, but he still hasn't completely gotten over his initial shyness.

The boy started to practice his amature ninja skills, actually managing to hit the post a few times, but of course, Fuyu threw an insult his way every time he had missed.

It was true that Naruto had managed to get quite a few good hits on the stump.

If the other students were bothering him, or him going over to bother them (And the teachers of course.) he actually had a pretty good focus going on, allowing him to get good quality practice.

The class had been practicing for about an hour or so, with Naruto continuously getting better.

There was a rustle of leaves in the midst of all the clunking metal against solid wood.

Fuyu, who was sitting in the grass some ways away from her blonde friend, instantly peered up at the interruption to her snooze.

Curiosity got the better of her, and with perked ears, she trotted into the surrounding forest to sniff out the source of the noise.

Naruto had also stopped at the interruption, and he was now staring at his furry friend.

"Where do you think your going? If I have to stay her to practice you gotta' stay here too!" He pointed an accusing finger towards the fox while he scolded her.

"_Just going to check out that noise. You stay here incase one of the chunins come to check on you. We'll talk via mental link.." _She answered, getting a nod of agreement from Naruto.

The arctic fox cautiously stepped into the forest, sniffing around for any scent of humans, or specially, invading ninja. There was only the scent of wild animals, but one of such animals was different.

It was laced in chakra.

Fuyu decided to go check out that guy, but first she needed to inform her 'partner in investigation.'

_/Incoming, incoming, I sniffed out a chakra laced animal, imma check it out. Over../ _She sent over the mental link.

/Incoming? Over? What are you doing?/ Naruto asked, sweatdrop ready to form at her answer.

_/It's fun this way, makes me feel like a secret agent./ _There it was, the answer that gave Naruto multiple sweatdrops.

Fuyu ignored his obvious annoyment and trekked down towards the animal, only to be jumped on y said chakra laced wildlife.

"_Freeze! Who are you! What are you doing here?" _The figure squeaked at the fox.

Fuyu looked up to see a… weasel… A black weasel had tackled her. But the strangest thing was the tone folded slip of paper that was tied around it's neck.

"_Me? Who the heck are you? This is the village I live in! Are you saying i'm not allowed to walk in the forest of my own village?" _Fuyu shouted, well more like squeaked back.

The weasel jumped back, surprised a the answer. The jump gave Fuyu enough room to scramble out of its reach, and take on a fighting stance.

The black coated weasel sighed and began to speak. " _Well, I guess I should introduce myself before I ask you of your name. I am Kuro, the messenger of Han, the Jinchuuriki of the Five Tails and I am currently also delivering a combined message from his partner, Roshi, the Jinchuuriki of the Four Tails.. I bring a message for one, Uzumaki Naruto." _

**(An. The Five Tails is really a… White horse… With horns… And a dolphin head… I really didn't know how to implement a horse or monkey in this, so lets just say the most relative creature to the Five Tails is a weasel….. Itachi... :D)**

Fuyu perked up at this, he was sent here to send messages? Why didn't they just give it to their messenger fox? And, two Jinchuuriki already working together? I guess that makes things a bit easier for them.

"_Well, I am Fuyu, one of the foxes that have taken the role of being friends with Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails. Follow me, i'll take you to him." _ She introduced herself, making a nodding motion towards the area where Naruto was training last.

_/Oi, kid. I found this weasle guy, says hes with both the Five Tails and Four Tails, he has a message from both. I'm bringing him over./ _Fuyu sent over the mind link as her and Kuro trotted through the forest.

/Really? Yes! We can finally get in contact with the last two!/ Naruto chirped on the other end, obviously smiling and maybe even doing a happy dance.

True enough, when Fuyu and Kuro walked through the bushes, Naruto was dancing around and completely ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be training with his classmates.

Good thing he was far off from the rest of the class, or he would be the class clown for the rest f his life.

"_Good show! Good show! Shake dat booty!" _Fuyu cheered, causing Naruto to fall of his 'booty' and blush madly.

"_This kids the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki?" _Kuro said, obvious amusement in his voice. A smug look on his face.

'Probably thinking about how 'his' Jinchuuriki are better… ' The arctic ox thought, annoyance settling in.

Naruto had gotten over his originally embarrassment, realizing that he was only dancing in front of Fuyu (Ad he was used to her comments by now.) and some random weasel that he didn't know.

"So, who's this?" He simply asked.

"_Kuro." _A simple answer to a simple question.

'Wow, they named a black weasel black… People really need to think of better names..' Naruto sweat dropped, who thought of theses names?

**(AN, Yeah me! Think of better names! DX … I really… Suck at names… But you all still love me!)**

"So, wheres the letters i'm supposed to read?" Naruto asked, causing Kuro to jump slightly.

"_Uh, here!" _The black rodent shouted, running up to Naruto and showed him the paper folded and tied to his neck.

Naruto bent down to look at it, lightly removing the string holding it and then gently taking the one hole-punched paper off of the string.

He carefully unfolded the paper and began to read aloud to his audience of a fox and weasel.

**(AN. there isn't alot of information on them, the wiki doesn't even have an age, so i'm just guessing an age, sorry if its not accurate…Also, I couldn't find a last name, just like most of the other Jinchuuriki.)**

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto._

_As we have both been traveling together, we have decided to simply send you one letter, one that includes both of us of course. _

_I am Roshi, the Jinchuuriki of the Four tails, Son Goku. I am 19 and I am a previous ninja of Iwagakure, but of late me and my partner Han have both fled our village. My partner Han is 14 years of age, and is the JInchuuriki of the Five Tails, Kokuo. _

_I have red hair, and i'm currently growing facial hair, along with my partner Han, I wear a Gi along with mes armor. Han likes to hide his face, so his appearance is made up of red steam armor._

_We would both like to join the alliance, already knowing each other, and being both Jinchuuriki, has helped us come to this decision._

_In our travels, we have learnt of an organization called the Akatsuki. We believe they are the most likely candidate for coming after the Jinchuuriki, and we suggest that we are all to meet with each other to ward off the incoming threat._

_~Rosh and Han._

Naruto closed the letter and sighed.

It really had come to this, that every member of the Jinchuuriki knows of the Akatsuki. They must be a threat.

It would be foolish to not follow the advice of Roshi and Han.

All of the Jinchuuriki would have to meet.

"_So, we gonna start planning a Jinchuuriki meeting?" _It seems that Fuyu had come to the same conclusion as Naruto.

"Yup, we should probably start sending out letters." The boy suggested, already waking to Iruka-sensei to get permission to leave for the rest of the day.

It had taken a good lie, and some persuasion skills, but he had managed to get the rest of the day off, claiming he had stomach ache and hurt his hand while training. (After he got Fuyu to scratch it of course.)

He started to walk off to his house, Kuro tagging along so he can deliver the message back to the Four Tails and Five Tails Jinchuuriki.

**-Cottage-**

Naruto sat at his beautiful desk in the library, once again getting help from Fuyu, Natsu, and even Kuro with sending out the meeting invitation.

They had all decided to try make the meeting at the Valley of the End, a place where Naruto had recently took a field trip to with The Hokage.

He read his work out loud after to the three animals helping him.

_Dear Jinchuuriki._

_I have received letter from all of you, and I am proud to announce that you have all accepted! We will all no longer be left alone! Two Jinchuuriki suggested a meeting, and I have thought it over and I think it would be a good idea!_

_In a week on Sunday, we shall all meet up at the Valley of the End, rather close to Konoha. I believe it would be better if you're serious do not know of this meeting, the Akatsuki are coming after us, its our problem to deal with._

_And deal with it we shall!_

Naruto smirked in triumph as he finished reading, he was proud that he managed to make all of this happen.

"Now, lets start getting packed, we only have one week until we're supposed to meet up with everyone!" He shouted, smirking.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author's Note!**

**Hey everyone! I hope you liked that, I kinda did it quickly, as it is my birthday tomorrow!**

**I have guests coming this afternoon, so I wanted to at least get one chapter out today, and i'll probably get Naruto Sightless Secret out tomorrow. (o possibly Monday, sorry, but that's how the world works.)**

_**Next chapter will be about 6 years into the future! Prepare yourself for a timeskip! :D Were finally getting into things!**_

**Read on my fellow Otaku!**

**~Yukie Mortimi!**


	10. Important Notice

**Important Notice:**

Hello everyone! It's me! But... It's not a chapter. ;(

I am currently stuck on a family vacation... So I needed to tell everyone that I will not post a chapter for the next week and a half...

I'm currently on my way to the airport. So from today (Jan. 28) to the end of the next week (Feb. 6-8) I won't be able to post anything!

So I hope you all don't get mad at me, it really isn't fault... Sorry though... I am unwillingly going on this vacation...

I hate travel... I would much rather be at home writing right now, or be going to school.

*Le Sigh*

Anyways, I'll get a chapter up in a few weeks.

(I'm going to put down this notice when I get back from my vacation... Just so you know!)

Once again, I'm sorry. There's really nothing that I can do...

Read something else, my fellow otaku!

~Yukie Mortimi!


End file.
